The present invention relates to a shell body light sculpture, in particular, a shell body light sculpture provided with decorative lights on and/or in it""s shell.
There are two kinds of light sculptures available in the present market. The first one is called Light Wire Sculpture or called Decorative Silhouette. It""s made with metal or plastic wire or strip, wound and welded together to make a dummy animal or human being figure, on which a number of decorative lights are attached with ties or clips; the second one is called Blow-Mold Light Sculpture. It""s to employ the blow-molding technique to make an integral dummy shell body in which 1 to 5 halogen bulbs, or illuminating lamps, or C7, C9 type lamps are fixed to illuminate the plastic shell. It can be noted that there are a number of defects existing in the above-mentioned light sculptures.
With regard to the first kind of light sculpture in the prior art, on the one hand, as it""s made with metal or plastic wire or strip, the integral body only presents a skeletal frame work, far from achieving the realistic effects of appearance true to life; on the other hand, since the power cords and decorative lights are all exposed, the appearance is in a mess, the integral simulating effect is poor, the decorative effect is poor of course. Further more, the decorative lights on said light wire sculptures in prior art are all exposed, the bulbs are always broken and the lights would fall off during the transportation and installation. This would cause disconnection of power source or short circuit, resulting in totally or partially ceasing of illuminating.
With regard to the second kind of light sculpture in the prior art, first, it employs a blow-molded shell body, but it only employs with 1 to 5 common illuminating lamps or holgen bulbs all inside the shell body. This makes only a few portions, not all of the shell body illuminated, so the whole image cannot be seen at night. Second, as the shell body in the prior art is blow-molded as the whole piece, it""s packing volume is comparatively quite large, causing higher cost and greater inconvenience in transportation and storage.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a shell body light sculpture, which can present static and realistic decorative effects by using shell body, fixed with many decorative lights. The lights or lighting rays shines through or out on the shell body to illuminated the whole shell body sculpture of various figures, such as animals, human being figures and articles etc.
The further object of the present invention is to provide a shell body light sculpture whose shell body is detachable and/or foldable. The packing volume is effectively reduced by means of using separable joints between various parts of the shell body, so that the transportation cost is greatly reduced and storage is much more convenient.
To achieve the above purposes, the present shell body light sculpture comprises a shell body of optional mimic figures and a plurality of series and/or paralleled decorative lights, wherein a plurality of decorative lights can be detachably mounted on the shell body.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the shell body is provided with a number of hole portions for mounting the decorative lights; and a number of light buttons fitting the hole portions for fixing the decorative lights.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the light button is provided with a wall portion to be fitted with the hole portion, used for gripping a lamp holder of the decorative light; and a shoulder portion projecting outward from the wall portion, used for lapping the shell body.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the light button is provided with a slit extending across the shoulder portion and the wall portion.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the slit is a conical slit widening gradually from the shoulder portion to the wall portion.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the inner side of the wall portion is provided with hole portions mated with the prefabricated protrusions on the lamp holder of the decorative light.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein a base portion is provided on the inner side of the wall portion, used for fixing the lamp holder of the decorative light.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein protrusions are provided on the outer side of the wall portion with a space of constant pitch from the shoulder portion, used for fastening with the shell body.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the light buttons are designed to be integrally shaped hole portions and are projecting from the inner side of the shell body.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the shell body is provided with depression portions at the hole portion, for accessing the inlay stripes.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the shell body is to be shaped through assemblage of detachable coupling parts.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts are disposed along the image body.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts of the shell body comprises a hole portion provided in one lateral edge of the shell body and a projecting pin provided correspondingly on the other lateral edge of the shell body, its capping head piercing through the hole portion.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts of the shell body comprise two hole portions provided correspondingly with each other in each lateral edge of the shell body; and one through pin having a cap-like end, piecing through the two hole portions.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts of the shell body comprise two hole portions provided in parallel with each other in each lateral edge of the shell body and one jam sheet having two spaced apart projecting pins, their capping heads piercing respectively through the two hole portions.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts of the shell body are of a mortise and tenon joint structure or a zipper socket joint structure.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts of the shell body comprise a groove provided on lateral edge of the shell body and a ledged portion provided correspondingly on the other lateral edge of the shell body mated with the groove.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts of the shell body comprise an inward curled knot curled inwardly from one lateral edge of the shell body and an outward curled knot curled outwardly from the other lateral edge of the shell body to be mated with the inward curled knot.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts of the shell body are of a hinge joint structure and/or a screw joint structure or a plastic hasp joint structure.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein the coupling parts of the shell body comprise at least two hole portions staggered with each other on each of the lateral edges of the shell body, and a through pin piercing through the at least two hole portions from outside of the shell body.
A shell body light sculpture according to the present invention, wherein surface of the shell body is provided with an ornamental layer.
According to one aspect of the present invention, as it adopts the process of fixing the decorative lighting strings from the inside of the shell body or intermediately of it, the decorative lights and its power cords are situated within said shell body or intermediately of it, so the problem of the lights falling off during transportation and use is properly resolved, and also the service life and reuse rate is increased greatly. According to the other one aspect of the present invention, as it employs a detachable and foldable shell body, the packing volume of the product is considerably reduced, so the transportation cost is reduced and storage space is greatly saved.
According to another aspect of the present invention, as said shell body is made up of several molded pieces (Not only whole big shell body), the shell body can be molded with great details, so said Shell Body Light Sculpture of the present invention can most vividly present the image it represents no matter whether it is illuminated at night or not at the day time.